Bad Luck wedding
by supergleek513
Summary: Quinn forgets her dress at home, her and Mercedes go to get it. little to they know whats about to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guyst, I hope you like. Btw all glee rights goes to fox not me

"Crap! I forgot my dress", Quinn shouted to herself, " I guess I gotta hurry". She ran off to her car and started her engine. She didn't really want to ride home alone, she doesn't live that close and she wanted some company. She pulled out her cell and texted her friend Mercedes

**Quinn: Hey mercy, I forgot my dress at home. Mind riding home with me real quick?**

She waited about 10 second for a reply

**Mercy: hmm the weddings about to start soon girl. **

**Quinn: I know, it will be real quick! I promise**

**Mercy: Fine -_-**

Mercedes hurried out of the room that everyone was in and heading towards the parking lot were she found Quinn's car and jumped in. "So why couldn't you ride alone?", Mercedes said glancing at her friend. "Gosh rude much? Ha-ha, I just wanted some company", she said while winking. She started the engine and headed for her house. The ride started off pretty boring. Quinn kept receiving text from Rachel asking were they were.

**Quinn: forgot my dress, be there soon**

She put her phone back in her lap. "You know you shouldn't be texting while driving Q", Mercedes started staring at Quinn, eye brows raised "it's not a big deal, I do it all the time" she shrugged. "So mercy, are you still upset over the karofsky thing?" She looked over at mercy who looked like she was trying to figure out how she was to put her words together. "Of course, who wouldn't be? I mean I know he was a big ol jerk he's a person? And no one should want to end their life". Things got really tense after that, Quinn felt a little bad about the conversation she had with Kurt earlier. She felt her phone vibrate and she picked it up, it was yet another text from Rachel.

**Rachel: WHERE ARE YOU?**

Quinn was about to respond. "QUINN!" Mercedes yelled. Then blackness. Everything happened so fast. No more sound or movement. There they lay unconscious.

_Thanks for reading ! i hope you enjoyed_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so since I can't wait 7 weeks for glee to return um I guess I shall continue with this story. Fox owns these characters not me. Here's chapter 2, enjoy **

*** Back at the Finchel wedding drama***

"Where are Quinn and Mercedes?" Rachel screamed and ran her hand threw her hair. She was super frustrated. Finn walked over to her and laid his hand on her shoulder, "rach, come on, lets just start with out them before we lose out slot". He said trying to convince her to start already. "See mercy told ya guys its bad luck to see your bride before the wedding". She spat at them. "Can we just speed this up please? I got other things to do". She looked over at Brittany and winked. "Gross Santana", Rachel stated rolling her eyes in disgust. "Well maybe we should get started, it's now or never", she looked around the room and then to Finn who nodded his head in agreement. All the people turned to go get the wedding started while Rachel waited in the room with her dads, waiting for the queue to come out.

As she sat there waiting, she kept texting Quinn and Mercedes non stop. She heard the music and knew it was time for her to enter with both her dads by her side. She walks down the aisle with the most beautiful wedding dress; she is both extremely happy and a little sad about her two friends not being there. As she is almost reaching the front, someone barges into the doors. Its, its sue? "Sorry to interrupt this train wreck of a wedding but we've got some bad news. Q and Aretha have gotten in a terrible accident, they're in the emergency room now, just thought I'd let you know". With that sue walk right back out the doors and out of site.

The music stop, people stared around. Not knowing how to take the news. Sam is the first to head out the door. "Sam wait! Don't go yet, were not done!", Rachel called out. She wanted to have the perfect wedding and she was going to finish it. She was deeply sad about the news but she would let the doctors handle it. "you can't really be that self-fish?", he shook his head and continued out the door, more new direction out the door after him.

_Thanks for reading _


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again, thank you so much if you are reading this lol. This is my first fanfic story ever! So yeah thanks again 

*Sam*

Sam was the first one out and the first to arrive at the hospital. He was so unfocused and he didn't even realize he didn't know what hospital they were in. He took out his phone and dialed up Quinn's mom because she's the only parent that he knew the number to.

"Hello Ms. Fabray?" he answered shakily.

"Please do not call me that" she said sternly. "If you're calling about Quinn and mercy's accident I already know, I'm at the hospital now".

"Yeah what hospital?" he asked wishing she would hurry

"Sharp, about 2 blocks from your school".

"Thanks".

He hung up the phone and started up his engine. And drove off, not looking back and heading straight for the hospital. He couldn't imagine what he would do if Mercedes and hey even Quinn were, you know dead? He quickly shook off that thought and just thought of positive things. He was so paranoid, he couldn't believe that happened! And Rachel really? How could she even say that? He thought. He was so mad at the moment he didn't even realize he arrived at the hospital.

Once he got out he ran over to the front desk and asked about his to friends. The lady said they weren't accepting visitors for them at the moment because they were in the middle of figuring out what they needed to do to help the girls. He got upset over that but he didn't take it out on the poor lady, who probably gets yelled at all the time by rude people. "you mind calling me, when people are able to visit them?" she looked up from her paper work and gave sam a nod in agreement. He said thanks and turned to exit the hospital.

*Monday In glee*

"Ok guys I know that we have been having a rough 2 weeks with Quinn, Mercedes and karofsky in the hospital", Mr. shue stated "but we will get threw this". Everyone in glee was depressed. Nothing has ever been this bad before, not when Mr. shue almost quit, not when they lost regional's , not when sue stole Christmas, not when Quinn got pregnant, not any of that could compare. Tina broke out crying at the mention of it and mike had to take her out of the room to calm her down.

They have all been to see mercy and Quinn, there in pretty bad condition. Quinn has been in a coma for awhile, she had got more impact then Mercedes did. She also broke both legs and got a really bad burn on her right arm. Mercedes had gotten a concussion, broke her arm and had a something wrong with her spine. She woke maybe 3 days after the accident but Quinn's still out. Puck has been at quinn's side the whole time. He truly does love quinn, he's bad with his feeling. Sam has done the same for Mercedes, sam brought in so much get well soon stuff it's to much to count.

_Thanks for reading, I will try to start writing longer this is my first fan fic so I'll try harder. And yeah thanks again. Lol _


End file.
